fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pacifico
:This page will be receiving a rewrite soon. The is an online hub used to play massive amounts of video games from several different platforms in the gaming industry, and acts as a middle-man to players so they don't have to purchase every individual console to play their destined library of games. The platform was created, programmed, and developed solely by the company Illusion Works, intended to rival the PC gaming giant Steam, as well as making it easier for the company to release their titles independently without having to limit their consumer base by making it console exclusive. It is also a lot cheaper for the company in terms of distribution and shipping costs, which allows them to create more titles in a shorter space of time, and it allows every title by the company to be released almost instantaneously in every region, meaning different regions won't have to wait longer periods of time for localisations to be released. Since the initial creation of the platform, the Pacifico has also received titles from other companies such as Toroko's Fantendo Sports Resort. After only existing for a short period of time, the console has already received notable recognition and reception, becoming very popular with a lot of consumers in the gaming industry. It has also been stated by the company that anybody is free to develop for the platform, opening the title library even further. As of 2016 after the platform's initial release, Illusion Works decided to attempt to make the Pacifico a more universal platform, and to try and appeal to a larger audience range as opposed to just those that owned a PC. A physical console equivalent of the platform was released, which would run games at a much higher graphic quality than other consoles in the market, as well as run more smoothly, have a much more accessible store and interface, and even have some exclusive content for some titles. The physical consoles were discontinued upon announcement of the successor console. It has been estimated since that the platform could possibly outsell the leading giants in the video gaming industry, such as the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One. The Pacifico has received overwhelming positive reviews from other companies and fans alike, and received a lot of high ratings from reviewing agencies such as IGN. Due to the overwhelmingly positive reception that the platform has received, the platform received several awards for the innovative and creative traits it possessed, as well as becoming one of the biggest platforms ever to exist in the video game industry. However, it initially did receive some criticism from fans who preferred to own physical games on their previous consoles. History The has been in early alpha since around the same time as the original "Tropicon" was being developed, however it was withheld from release and potential leaks as the developers believed that there wasn't enough differences or changes made to the newer console to justify releasing it as a successor to the previous console. The was original titled the "TROPiX", and was intended to be a more powerful version of the Tropicon console, however this idea was scrapped very early on and replaced with a prototype that would eventually become the Pacifico, as the company wanted to proceed in a different direction with the consoles it mass produced in the future. Following the initial release of the platform, it was highly rumoured that Illusion Works were going to revive a lot of cancelled games that were original intended for the previous console, the Tropicon, which was proven correct on December 13, 2015, as the company confirmed in a press release that a select few games would return for a Pacifico release sometime in the future. Afterwards, it was also believed that the old titles released onto the Tropicon would be ported onto the Pacifico with some graphical improvements, which was also proven correct during the New Years direct hosted by the company. The company have also since created the hit, Pacificards, and such have incorporated them into a lot of their original titles and fan titles such as Radioactive Remastered. The Pacificards proved to be a huge hit right from the beginning, with the fans of the company and the console really enjoying having the collectable available to them. They have sold incredibly over the past month in which they have existed. On February 21, 2016, the platform was regenerated with a completely new roster of gaming titles coming up from the reformed Illusion Works. The company stated that they have no plans to continue any of the in-production titles for the platform, and are instead creating all new titles for it. The first new title for the console, Hymns of Helios, was announced in late February. A second title has been teased by the company but no sources have confirmed this to be true or false. It is speculated it will be revealed closer to the time of the former title's closure. During summer 2016, it has been revealed by the company that a second launch title roster will be released alongside the release of the physical console. So far, there are 8 revealed titles for the launch roster, and it is highly speculated there will be a lot more. In late 2016, it was confirmed the console would be replaced by the Aquarius sometime in 2017/2018. The new console was revealed in the Illusion Works Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2016, and it was confirmed it would replace the Pacifico. It is presumed there will be no new titles for the console. Updates *''April 15, 2016:'' A separate television and film library was added to the store. *''March 21, 2016:'' Some editing to make the console run smoother. *''March 18, 2016:'' The new interface design was released, changing the octagonal application shapes to circular instead. Console The may be very basic and simple in its physical appearance, being rather streamlined and very slim, but do not let this fool you on what the console itself is actually capable of. The logo on the interface of the console changes color based on the current theme you have applied onto the console, here it is pink by default to resemble the logo, but you can change it at any time to any color that you desire. Specifically, the "A" that looks similar to the Greek letter Delta changes color based on the incoming notification that you may be receiving, which can also be customized at your own discretion. A full list of applications and colour schemes can be found below. The console plays the Pacifico titles in 2160p with 4K HD graphics, making it the most powerful console in terms of graphics to ever be released at this point. The console was released initially with two different sizes, 1TB and 2TB, however this can be changed by the user easily through extra hard drives you can purchase for the console. It also comes with 25GB free Cloud Storage on Pacificloud, an online storage service, which the user can buy more of if they decide to. It has full Wi-Fi connectivity, and surprisingly 4G, so that you can play games that require online connectivity on the go through the controller and its screen. A HDMI input and output is also available on the console as well as 4 USB ports. Themes On the Pacifico, Themes allow you to customize almost everything about your console. You can change the color scheme of your Home Menu, making it any color that you can create with a hex code, to allow you to make the Home Menu of your dreams. You can also change the music track that plays when you turn the console on, and the track that plays whilst the console is running. You can also decorate your Home Menu with decorations such as Pacificards or other patterns and textures. Service Applications Pre-installed onto the Pacifico platform, there are some service applications that may be used if you decide to use them. They are all accessed and used solely through the controller, and a lot of them are often used on smart devices such as SmartPhones or Tablets, some include: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Spotify, SnapChat, YouTube, Vevo, JustEat, and a whole host of others that can be downloaded through the store at a later date. Some can also be synchronized with the console separately, which allows further usage of these applications, such as using Facebook to send game invites to your friends who may not have registered you as a friend or forgot to tell you their username. However, if you do not use these applications, they can easily be deleted in the settings. InstagramApp.png|Instagram Application TwitterApp.png|Twitter Application FacebookApp.png|Facebook Application SpotifyApp.png|Spotify Application JustEatApp.png|JustEat Application Library The Pacifico Library is the home of the all the content concerning video game titles and television shows or movies is found. You can scroll through your personalized library at your own leisure, and find titles and other Pacifico exclusive apps to download. Once the download is finished, you will be able to find the applications on the controller's home menu and be able to interact with them. The library is automatically updated every Friday with a bunch of new titles to the platform that people can enjoy, if they aren't afraid to pay of course. There are also some free titles, but the vast majority of the Pacifico library have to be paid for. There is also a monthly subscription service called Pacfico Pro. This service allows you to try two-hour trials of all the games that the Pacifico offers, as well as offering some free games that you would normally pay for. It allows you to try out as many games as you wish, so you have a better idea on which titles you would like to purchase fully and play at your own leisure. The service costs 7.99 per calendar month, which is subject to change depending on the currency of your region. Bundles In the future, it is planned that there will be Pacifico bundles that will be released to help advertise new games and promote the console. ---- The first and original bundle for the Pacifico includes; A one terrabyte console, two original Pacifico controllers, two pairs of official Pacifico 3D glasses (not pictured), a digital copy of the video game Radioactive, and a month's supscription to Pacifico Pro and Spotify respectively. The bundle is priced at 299.99, subject to change depending on the currency of your region. ---- The second bundle is planned to release in late 2016. It features an aluminium Pacifico console as opposed to the normal material, with one terrabyte of storage. It also includes two Pacifico controllers, four pairs of Pacifico 3D glasses, a three month free subscription to Pacifico Pro, and a physical copy of Hymns of Helios and Afterdark. Controller The way controllers work with the Pacifico platform is very unique and hasn't been done previously with other consoles on this scale. Due to a multi-purpose sensor built into the system, you are able to use any type of controller that works with previously existing systems with the Pacifico. Below is a list of most but not all connected controllers that can be used with our platform and titles. ---- Despite this, there is also a controller that has been developed solely for the Pacifico platform that comes with the console that you can use interactively with any of the titles that have been released onto the platform since launch. The game can be played on the television you have connected, or alternatively it can be played on the controller's interactive screen. Similarly to a Smartphone or Tablet, you can use the controller's touch sensitive screen to operate the game instead of using analogs and other controller stereotypes. Alternatively, you can use the back of the controller as a touch pad, if you decide that you are more suited to playing this way, and of course you can use both simultaneously to achieve the best game play possible. Through the controller's settings, you can also program and calibrate D-Pads or Buttons onto the touch screen, which you can use to control the game as well if you prefer that method of game play. The default color of the controller is of course pink as you can see, however you can also change this to any color that you desire similar to how changing the console color works. If you enter the theme menu, you can change the color of any of the connected controllers, which makes the Pacifico controller the most customized controller for a console to date with any current console that is in the market. The pedals on the corners of the controller can also be fully customized. You can "plug" and "unplug" them at your own discretion and replace them with other ones your more comfortable with using. You can have spherical ones, diamond-shaped ones, squares or any other shape that has been released that you may prefer to use with a controller. These can also be changed at any time, even in-game if you prefer to use a certain plug with intense boss fighters or leisurely exploration. Alternatively, you can use slim-fit plugs that will act similarly to the "L" and "R" buttons on handheld consoles and controllers, or you could remove them indefinitely and use the touch controllers with the touch pad on the back of the system. There is a lot of options you have to play your way. There is a camera on the front of the controller's screen that can be used with the Pacifico's applications like Camera, PacifiChat or through third party applications such as SnapChat, Skype or Oovoo. It can also be used with compatible titles such as The Temple of Dreams and others that are on the platform. The home button that resembles the console's brand near the bottom of the console will also change color based on the theme you have applied. The home button takes you to the start-up menu of the console on your television or the device itself. As we have Cloud Storage with the console, you are able to play your titles on the go without internet connectivity where it would normally be required. You can play them through the controller, and your data will be saved upon returning to a location where you have Wi-Fi connected to the console. Interface On the first release of the Pacifico operating system, the icons that were used to showcase the applications on the controller were octagonal shaped, and they all connected together on the interface with the user being able to slide around on the screen to scroll through the installed applications. In 2016, an update was released for the console which drastically changed the interface of the controller, making the icons to display applications circular as opposed to octagonal shaped. Store Gaming Library ---- Afterdark App.png|Afterdark Application Awakened Warriors App.png|Awakened Warriors Application CabinFeverApp.png|Cabin Fever Application Diamond Days App.png|Diamond Days Application Fire Emblem Celestial Alignment App.png|Fire Emblem: Celestial Alignment Application Fun House App.png|Fun House Application GuardianAngelApp.png|Guardian Angel Application HymnsofHeliosApp.png|Hymns of Helios Application Hypnotize App.png|Hypnotize Application Mario Kart App.png|Mario Kart Δ Application MassesApp.png|Masses Application Meltdown App.png|Meltdown Application Daybreak 2 App.png|Pokemon Daybreak² Application Twilight 2 App.png|Pokemon Twilight² Application Shadows of Almia HD App.png|Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia HD Application Queen of Liars App.png|Queen of Liars Application Developers Video Games and other miscellaneous forms of media can be released onto the platform by anybody, however, as a quality control measure it is required that the is informed prior to release. Through agreeing or requesting to become a developer, you have to meet a relatively high standard of quality. Therefore, if the host feels as though the standard of the media is not high enough, the recipient will be informed with constructive criticism on how to improve the article to meet these standards more thoroughly. These specific developers do not require permission every individual time they wish to release media onto the platform. If you would like to be added to this list, please contact the owner. * * * * * * * Television & Film Library In the latest update to the Pacifico, a television and film library was added as a subsidary in the Pacifico Store. Users are now able to purchase and download television shows and films exclusively through this store, instead of having to navigate through one general store. If users preferred the older layout to the store, they can toggle that preference in the system settings which will revert the store back to the older form. ---- Classics Library The Classics library is a subsidiary store that can be accessed from the Gaming Library. In a similar fashion to the older Xbox Classics, but in a digital only release, older games from previous consoles can be ported onto the Pacifico console. The first wave of Classics was revealed and released on January 17, 2016, and included 10 Classics titles for the console. Danganronpa Pacifico App.png|Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc App Bomberman Land Touch Pacifico App.png|Bomberman Land Touch App As of May 2016, the Pacifico has 52 '''original titles, '''3 television/film titles and 12 'classics, totalling '''67 '''titles overall. Pacificards : Main article: ''Pacificards. Pacifico's Pacificards are a collection of very special and unique trading cards that you can purchase physically through packs, or digitally through the Pacifico store. Their main purpose is to unlock new exclusive content in Pacifico titles. All of the Pacificards come with a rarity, which is stated on the back of the card through a holograph. Some of the more rare and more exclusive cards might possibly be bundled with certain titles at launch, which will be able to used immediately with that title and others that it may be compatible with. Pacificards work through swiping them either on the front screen of the controller or the back panel, and once done, they are directly added to the Pacificard Gallery on your home page, which allows them to be used more easily and efficiently by users in the case that they lose the card or it becomes damaged in some way, since the card doesn't have to be scanned with every individual use. So far there are '''1 Pacificards released. New Pacificard.png|Pacificard Template Tess Pacificard 2016.png|Tess Pacificard Pacificard Compatable Games *''Radioactive Remastered'' *''Cabin Fever'' *''Super Smash Bros. Millennium'' *''Masses'' Gallery Trivia *The was originally titled the "TROPiX" in early development. This was later changed because the company wanted to branch away from the whole Tropicon idea. * was intended to be your ordinary everyday console, but this was changed last minute as the creator wanted to take a different direction with the console. **It was then decided the console would feature all the things that were good about previous consoles and canon consoles. The console itself acts like a Steam Machine, and the controller shows a lot of similarities to the PS Vita. *The console wasn't originally meant to be released until 2016, but it was pushed ahead to be released for the holiday season of 2016. *The Pacificard function was inspired through the amiibo cards that Nintendo have previously released, however, Pacificards work as more of a trading card with in-game abilities as well. *It has been stated by Illusion Works that the console may never be replaced, unless it was an updated version of the console itself, as the company prefer this style of video game console to any other that has been presented to them in the past. *The console has had several cancelled titles, however, the effects of this have appeared to be minimal on the company. **Specific cancelled titles include, but not limited to: Supreme Dangan Ronpa 3, Mario Kart Supernova, Phantom Motive and Dream Fever. You can find an entire list of cancelled titles for the console and in general here. Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Pacifico Category:2015 Category:2016